Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours car on avance ensemble
by Aiko's feather
Summary: Severus & Hermione dans un tout autre genre.


_EllanaSnape :_ _Alors alors... Moi je trouve que c'est une histoire sympe à lire, sans prise de tête, pas compliquée du tout. Bref du fluffy total quoi ! Ca fait du bien aussi de lire des fanfics qui détendent ! :D_

Six ans que la guerre est finie, Harry triomphant contre Lord Voldemort. C'est donc en ce samedi hivernal qu'une jeune femme s'était réveillée avec le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à son compagnon de vie. Quatre ans qu'ils partageaient leur vie et leur amour.

Après la guerre, tout le monde s'était entraidé pour remettre le monde magique sur pied. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier était heureux et épanoui. Tandis qu'Harry Potter épousa le jeune Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, quant à lui, fit face au refus d'Hermione Granger. L'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas réciproque. Ainsi, il enchaîna les conquêtes attendant que la jeune brune revienne sur sa décision et lui laisse une chance et une place dans sa vie.

Mais alors que devenait Hermione Granger ?

C'est pendant la guerre qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne voyait Ron que comme un ami après avoir échangé un baiser avec ce dernier.

Après la guerre, elle avais décidé de revenir terminer sa septième année. Ce fut, à ce moment-là, qu'elle commença à se rapprocher de l'homme, qui aujourd'hui, partageait sa vie.

Après Poudlard, la jeune femme fut embauchée au ministère de la magie, au département de la justice magique.

Pendant deux ans, la jeune femme travailla dur et continua à fréquenter cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux, s'avouant leur amour mutuel.

Hermione annonça sa relation à ses amis qui le prirent mal. Toutefois, Harry accepta bien vite leur relation au vu de l'amour qu'ils dégageaient. Par contre, Ron qui détestait cet homme depuis longtemps, ne put que le haïr davantage de partager la vie de celle qu'il aimait. Pour ne pas perdre son amitié, le rouquin décida de garder le silence.

C'est sur ce retour dans le passé qu'Hermione se leva de bonne humeur en ce samedi. Demain, elle partait en week-end avec son homme. Mais avant, elle devait se rendre à un déjeuner avec le rouquin.

Sur les coups de dix heures, elle s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un haut blanc surmonté d'un pull bleu.

Hermione avait bien changé depuis la guerre. Les cheveux emmêlées de son adolescence étaient aujourd'hui remplacés par des magnifiques boucles brunes qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Les rondeurs de son enfance avait été remplacées par un corps fin et de jolie forme. Alors la jeune femme sourit contente d'elle-même. Elle sortit de son appartement et partit en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

A peine fût-elle arrivée, qu'un rouquin l'attendait debout, les mains dans les poches. Quand il la vît, Ron eut un sourire et avança à sa rencontre pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

«Bonjour Mione on y va ?»

«Salut ! Je te suis».

Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'installèrent à une table sans faire attention à une journaliste toujours à l'affût. Ron tenterait aujourd'hui de raisonner Hermione.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et prit leurs commandes. Hermione entama alors une conversation :

«Alors Ron quand vas-tu nous présenter une madame Weasley ? Tu sais que Molly n'attend que cela de ta part n'est-ce pas ?»

Ron perdit son sourire. Bien sûr, que sa mère voulait qu'il se marie, bien qu'elle aurait préféré avoir Hermione comme belle-fille. Hélas, la mère de famille s'était vite rendu compte que la jeune femme était heureuse dans son couple. Elle lui avait offert alors son soutien.

Pour Ron, par contre, seule Hermione ne pouvait devenir sa femme. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour la faire plier. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse aimer cet autre homme.

Il n'eut pas à répondre car le serveur leur apportait déjà le repas. Ils commencèrent donc à manger en discutant d'autres choses. Tout en rigolant, ils ne virent pas une blonde qui les observait. Quand ils finirent leur repas, Ron fixa sa meilleure amie et décida de se lancer.

«Tu l'aimes vraiment Hermione ?»

Surprise de la question, Hermione fixa Ron. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie ; après tout cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pourquoi d'un coup son meilleur ami lui demandait cela ? Elle sourit une lueur de bonheur dans le regard.

« Aimer n'est pas assez fort pour te dire comment j'aime cet homme. Tu sais, je suis consciente que son passé joue contre lui mais je t'assure qu'il n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit. Derrière cet air froid et hautain, il y a un homme doux et remarquablement généreux. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde».

Ron serra les poings sous la table devant les paroles d'Hermione. Chaque mot, qu'elle avait prononcé, lui enfonçait une lame dans le cœur. La colère, qu'il ressentait à cet instant, lui fit peur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi triste et en colère.

«Merlin, Hermione, il a le double de ton âge ! Qui te dit qu'il ne te quittera pas pour une sorcière plus jeune ? Qui te dit qu'il ne joue pas de toi car tu es jeune. Ouvre les yeux».

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous la colère de son meilleur ami. Elle savait que celui-ci n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à accepter sa relation mais pas à ce point. D'un coup, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais rapidement elle sut que jamais son homme ferait cela. Alors avec un regard doux, elle reprit la parole :

«Il n'est pas comme cela. Deux ans, j'ai dû attendre deux anx, avant qu'il ne me rende mes sentiments, de peur de me blesser Ron. Mon âge l'avait déjà freiné à l'époque, mais on a su cicatriser nos blessures ensemble. Malgré cela, si un jour cette situation devait arriver alors je m'effacerais car je ne veux que son bonheur. C'est ça aimer quelqu'un».

Alors que Ron allait reprendre la parole, Hermione mit un doigt sur la bouche de son ami et lui sourit avec sincérité. Il était l'heure des vérités et pour que Ron avance dans la vie, elle lui devait de lui livrer ses sentiments profonds.

«Je t'ai aimé Ron, profondément aimé. Tu as été mon premier amour. Celui avec qui pendant longtemps je me voyais être et avoir ma famille. Lorsque toi, tu ne me voyais pas encore comme une fille, moi je te voyais comme un homme. L'homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse Ron, quand tu es sortis avec Lavande j'ai voulu te tuer tellement cela me faisait du mal que tu ne me vois pas. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de colère et de tristesse pour quelqu'un mais surtout pour un garçon».

Ron la fixa la bouche entre ouverte, jamais il ne s'était douté des sentiments de sa meilleure amie. Jamais il n'avait su le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Dans sa tête un bordel monstre régnait. Tout était de sa faute, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler puisque Hermione reprit la parole :

«Puis le jour de ta fuite dans cette forêt m'a détruite. Tu nous a abandonné sans remords, sans te retourner pour me regarder. Tu m'as laissé à l'arrière sans te soucier de moi. J'ai pleuré pour toi, je t'ai détesté sur le moment, mais tu es revenu vers nous et malgré ma colère et ma tristesse envers toi, je n'ai rien fais pour te l'expliquer. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose s'est cassé en moi. C'était comme si tous les sentiments que j'avais pour toi avait éclatés et que je m'étais résignée à ce que tu ne me vois que comme ta meilleure amie et pas une petite amie future. Quand la guerre a éclaté et que l'on a échangé ce baiser, je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi, tu seras toujours une partie de mon cœur, mais je ne me voyais plus construire un avenir avec toi, je ne me voyais plus t'épouser alors que pendant tant d'années j'avais tout fait pour que tu me vois comme une potentielle petite amie».

Hermione reprit son souffle devant le regard triste et choqué du jeune roux qui à cet instant se rendit compte que si aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la jeune femme dans sa vie, c'était tout simplement de sa propre faute.

«Puis je suis retournée à Poudlard refaire mon année et il était la, torturé par ses propres démons alors que de mon côté la guerre m'avait laissé plus de séquelles que j'aurais voulu. Si au début il n'était guère enchanté de me revoir, il devint rapidement une oreille pour moi, une épaule de soutien en dehors de vous. J'avais besoin de livrer mes sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Même quand je suis sortie de Poudlard il était toujours là pour m'écouter et me conseiller jusqu'à que je me rende compte que j'étais tombée littéralement amoureuse de lui. Il ma fallut deux ans pour qu'il m'avoue être amoureux de moi malgré ses peurs profondes. Je l'aime Ron peu importe ce que les gens pensent de lui, je sais au plus profond de moi qui il est vraiment et c'est tout ce qui me suffit. Je suis désolée Ron pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, les espoirs que tu as pu avoir car je n'avais pas le courage de tout t'avouer. Il faut maintenant que tu avances dans la vie, que tu rencontres cette fille qu'il te faut et qui n'est pas moi».

Un silence régna à la table après les aveux de la jeune brune. Pour la première fois Hermione venait de dire tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie pendant toutes ces années passées, Ron était sous le choc en réalisant que tout était de sa faute, que celle qu'il aimait ne l'aimait plus comme un potentiel amant mais surtout qu'elle était réellement amoureuse. Ron avala difficilement sa salive et baissa la tête. Il avait mal, mal de se rendre compte qu'il venait de perdre définitivement sa seule chance de lui faire entendre raison car dans le fond il avait comprit qu'Hermione l'avait aimé mais qu'il n'avait pas su prendre soins d'elle. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête il fixa la brune avec un sourire triste mais aussi réconfortant.

«Je comprends mieux, je suis désolé Hermione pour tout. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi, jamais je n'ais pris la peine de comprendre tes sentiments, je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pu trouver l'homme qui te rend aussi épanouie dans ta vie et je suis heureux d'être ton meilleur ami».

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux, cela la rendait heureuse que le jeune homme comprenne enfin ses sentiments. Elle avait aimé Ron d'un amour si profond et douloureux mais aujourd'hui c'était du passé, aujourd'hui elle avait sa vie, son homme et elle était réellement heureuse. D'un coup elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et se leva pour enfiler sa cape. Alors qu'elle allait déposer de l'argent sur la table, Ron l'arrêta et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras sous le regard de tous.

«Merci. Merci pour tout Hermione, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde».

Ron la serra contre lui, les larmes refoulées dans le fond de sa gorge, dire adieux à son amour de toujours lui faisait mal mais pour le bonheur de la jeune femme il le fallait. Alors il s'écarta d'elle et la fixa en souriant, puis lui essuya les larmes qui avait coulées.

«Laisse-moi te le dire une dernière fois».

Hermione haussa les sourcils devant la requête de son ami tandis que Ron lui souriait.

«Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aimerais sûrement toute ma vie. Mais tu as raison il me faut avancer. Court retrouver ton homme».

Hermione sourit les larmes aux yeux et déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait lui offrir mieux comme baiser d'adieux à leurs sentiments, mais elle savait que Ron comprendrait. Juste avant de partir elle chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de son meilleur ami en souriant. Alors qu'elle partit Ron repris place à sa table, les larmes qui coulaient doucement à l'abri des regards du restaurant, alors qu'il se leva et partit après avoir payé. Aucun des deux jeune héros n'avaient vu le sourire satisfait de la blonde dans le restaurant.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Ron, Hermione n'allait pas voir son homme car celui-ci avait du travail jusqu'au lendemain pour leur voyage. La jeune femme rentra chez elle et s'installa dans son canapé un livre dans les mains, son esprit se déconnecta rapidement pour ne penser qu'à un homme dont elle était folle.

Arrivé le soir, Hermione se mit en nuisette et se coucha avec un sourire. Dans quelques heures elle serait dans un endroit, seule avec son homme et se fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Une porte claqua ce qui réveilla en sursaut Hermione, baguette en main elle fixa la porte de sa chambre par réflexe de guerre. Rapidement sa porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand aux yeux noirs profonds, Hermione souffla de soulagement et posa sa baguette et sourit.

«Tu es enfin là».

Mais alors qu'elle voulut rajouter quelque chose Hermione remarqua le regard noir remplit de colère et de méprit de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que se passait-il pour qu'il soit comme cela ? Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour une fois.

«Que se passe-t-il ?»

L'homme fixa sa compagne avec un regard chargé de colère, était-elle sérieuse en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait ? Elle qui avait osé lui faire cela ? D'une colère mal contenue il lui jeta un journal au visage et lui parla d'une voix glaciale.

«Je vois que quand je ne suis pas là tu en profite bien. Depuis combien de temps cela dure entre vous ?»

Hermione dévisagea son compagnon sans comprendre le moindre mot qu'il lui disait.

«De quoi tu parles, par Merlin je ne comprends pas».

L'homme sera les points et se mit à crier sans se contrôler.

«Et en plus tu te fous de moi ! Tout le monde magique est au courant maintenant, tu n'as plus à faire semblant !»

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant la colère de son compagnon puis déposa son regard sur le journal qu'elle avait eu quelques secondes auparavant. Elle l'ouvrit pour d'un coup se figer devant l'article qu'il contenait.

'' _Tromperie ou bien une nouvelle histoire d'amour ?_

 _Alors que tout le monde sait qu'Hermione Granger partage sa vie depuis quatre ans avec un homme, voilà qu'aujourd'hui tout change. En effet alors que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se trouvaient dans un restaurant au Chemin de Traverse, on a pu voir les deux soi-disant meilleurs amis parler de leurs sentiments et s'étreindre de façon très suspecte._

 _Tout le monde sait que c'est deux-là s'aimaient à l'époque de Poudlard, alors aujourd'hui reprendrait-ils leurs histoires d'amour ? Ou est-ce simplement une tromperie de la jeune femme envers son compagnon de vie ?_

 _En tout cas espérons que l'homme de la vie de l'héroïne n'apprenne pas cela sous peine de représailles._

 _Alors mes chers lecteurs, Hermione Granger aurait-elle de nouveau des sentiments pour son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley ? Ou tout simplement la jeune femme ne sait pas qui choisir entre les deux hommes de sa vie ?_

 _A très bientôt pour d'autre nouvelle._

 _Rita Skeeter''_

Hermione serra les poings et les dents pendant quelques minutes. Ce cafard répugnant refaisait encore des siennes et à en croire aux regards de son homme celui-ci avait lu l'article et le croyait. La jeune femme soupira et fixa l'homme en face d'elle.

«Est-ce que tu crois ce qu'elle dit ?»

L'homme qui avait vu le regard figé de sa compagne cru que celle-ci s'était figée dû à la vérité qu'il venait d'apprendre alors il répondit avec méprit et hargne.

«Difficile de ne pas croire cet article quand on sait que le rouquin t'aime encore tu ne crois pas».

Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle serra les dents quelques instants puis fixa en colère l'homme en face d'elle.

«Merlin mais es-tu idiot ?! Jamais je ne t'ai trompé et encore moins avec Ron, ce que tu vois sur cette photo c'est juste moi entrain de dire adieux aux sentiments de Ron. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère merlin mais tu ne me fais pas du tout confiance !»

L'homme fixa sa compagne et vit qu'elle ne mentait pas mais alors pourquoi sur la photo elle semblait aussi heureuse, si ce n'était pas pour dire qu'elle aimait ce rouquin qu'il haïssait ?

«Dire adieux à tes sentiments ? Ca veut dire qu'après quatre ans avec moi tu aimais encore ce cornichon !»

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira longuement, quand son homme était dans cette colère il n'écoutait rien. Elle haussa alors le ton.

«Il m'aime ! Je lui ai juste dit ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui à Poudlard et qu'aujourd'hui il devait avancer sans moi car mon cœur était déjà prit ! Merlin ça fait quatre ans que l'on est ensemble et tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. Je commence à en avoir marre !»

L'homme lui lança un regard remplit de haine et sur un ton méchant et hargneux il s'écria :

«Alors pourquoi tu souris en lui chuchotant à l'oreille ! Tu m'avais l'air bien heureuse pour une femme en couple !»

Hermione se leva d'un coup et hurla sans se rendre vraiment compte que ce qu'elle voulait garder secret quelque jours elle venait de le dire.

« Je lui annonçais que j'étais enceinte de toi !»

Sous le choc l'homme se recula d'un pas comme s'il venait de se faire brûler. Son regard perdit toute colère ainsi que son corps. Il venait tout bonnement de se figer sous cet aveu, le mot bébé résonnait en lui comme une cloche d'église.

D'un coup, l'homme d'origine bien blanche, devenu livide. Hermione prit peur en pensant que l'homme qu'elle aimait la rejetait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, elle baissa la tête et parla juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, quatre ans que l'on est ensemble, quatre ans que tu partages ma vie et que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Qu'ais-je fais pour que tu ne me crois pas et que tu crois les mauvaises langues, je ne mérite pas le bénéfice du doute ? Une relation ne marche pas sans confiance tu sais… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous de réfléchir à notre futur, je ne peux pas continuer en sachant que tu n'as pas confiance en moi…»

Ses paroles lui brisaient le cœur mais à cet instant elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait avoir un enfant avec un homme qui doutait de son amour et de son engagement envers lui, même si cela lui faisait mal, à cet instant elle sut que l'homme devait réfléchir.

Du côté de l'homme, après avoir enfin reprit ses esprits de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, eut un petit sursaut en entendant sa compagne, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait aussi mais ce n'était pas en elle qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais en lui. Lui qui était plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait toujours eut peur qu'un jour elle se rende compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et veuille être avec un garçon de son âge, il se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir cru cette feuille de salade et sursauta quand Hermione lui annonça qu'il était mieux pour eux de s'éloigner. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps il baissa les yeux et livra ses sentiments les plus profonds :

«Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en moi. Je t'aime Hermione même si je ne te le dis pas tous les jours comme je le devrais, je t'aime plus que tout, en réalité j'ai peur qu'un jour tu m'annonces que tu es tombé amoureuse d'un homme de ton âge. Merlin Hermione j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi, tu es si jeune que j'ai peur de me réveiller et de me dire que pour la deuxième fois de ma vie j'ai perdu la femme que j'aime. Tu sais bien mes erreurs du passé, tu sais que le monde magique ne m'a pas totalement pardonné mais tu m'as quand même choisi alors que beaucoup aurait voulu que je meurs ce jour-là».

Hermione fixa l'homme qu'elle aimait, les larmes aux yeux et s'avança pour déposer sa main sur la joue de son homme, son cœur pleurait en même temps qu'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas entièrement pardonné mais pas à ce point. Dans une voix chargée de douceur et d'amour elle prit la parole :

«Je t'aime. Je me fou bien que tu me le dises tous les jours car je sais que tu m'aimes chaque seconde que l'on est ensemble, tu me le cries à travers tes gestes, tu me le hurles à travers ton regard, tu me le murmures à travers tes caresses la nuit et au creux de l'oreille. Je me fou que tu sois plus vieux, je me fou d'avoir vingt ans de moins que toi car toi seul me rend heureuse, jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse d'un autre car ma moitié c'est toi et seulement toi. C'est toi qui m'a relevé de la guerre, c'est toi qui a été mon soutien principal. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je le suis encore plus de jour en jour. Tu as fait des erreurs comme tout le monde, je me fou bien de ce que penses les gens car ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais et t'aime».

L'homme regarda sa compagne avec un regard chargé d'un amour profond. Dans sa vie il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme jusqu'à Hermione et aujourd'hui il remercia Merlin de lui accorder une nouvelle chance auprès d'une femme aussi magnifique. Prit d'un élan d'amour il attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra tout en l'embrassant au-dessus de la tête, ce fut quelques secondes après qu'il s'écarta et lui dit avec un sourire :

«Je vous aimes, je ne douterais plus de toi je te promets. Je pendrais soins de vous jusqu'à ma mort alors s'il te plait donne-moi une dernière chance de me racheter et te prouver que je serais là pour vous».

Si au début Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi il disait «vous» au lieu d'elle, rapidement elle pleura de soulagement, son homme venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait de cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre, une partit d'elle et de lui. Hermione se sentit soulagée mais aussi heureuse. A partir d'aujourd'hui elle aurait sa famille avec son petit ange ainsi que l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, alors qu'elle souriait heureuse, elle vit son homme mettre un genou à terre et sortir une magnifique bague de sa poche.

«Je voulais te faire ma demande en vacances, mais je ne veux pas attendre maintenant que mon enfant est là. Je t'aime, malgré mes erreurs tu as su me comprendre, m'écouter et m'épauler. Je ne suis pas parfait loin de là. J'ai fais d'horribles choses dans ma vie, j'ai l'ai toujours vu en noir jusqu'à ce qu'un ange lumineux ne rentre dans celle-ci. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie aujourd'hui tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux, un enfant. Je ferais tout pour être un bon père même si tu devras m'aider. Mais je sais que je n'arriverais à rien si je n'ai pas la femme que j'aime dans ma vie, alors Hermione Jean Granger accepterais-tu de m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde magique ?»

Cette fois ci Hermione pleura littéralement. L'homme qu'elle aimait lui demandait de l'épouser est d'une façon romantique en plus de cela, comment de pas lui dire oui ? Elle se jeta dans ses bras ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux à terre et tout en l'embrassant avec amour, Hermione se recula de lui pour lui offrir le plus merveilleux des sourires.

« Oui ! Oui je veux devenir Hermione Rogue».

Severus lui revola un baiser et lui passa la bague au doigt puis regarda ce bout de femme qu'il aimait plus que tout pour ensuite caresser son ventre sous le regard brillant d'Hermione.

«Je ne te promet pas d'être parfait. Mais je te promets de t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ma mort ainsi que ta maman, je t'aime déjà mon ange».

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son hoquet de larmes puis baissa sa main pour fixer Severus d'un regard remplit d'amour.

«Oh Sev' tu seras le plus merveilleux des papas je le sais».

Severus regarda sa futur femme et se releva tout en la prenant dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, il enleva ses chaussures ainsi que sa cape pour s'allonger sur Hermione et l'embrasser d'un baiser enflammé et amoureux. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'Hermione, il eut un sourire en coin et dit d'une manière chaude et sensuelle qu'elle seul connaissait :

« Que diriez-vous Madame Rogue qu'on repousse nos vacances et que je profite de votre personne ?»

Hermione éclata de rire et d'un geste reprit les lèvres de son homme tout en lui enlevant son pull. Ce qui se passa derrière cette porte, eux seuls le surent.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Severus endormit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle et Severus seraient encore plus heureux. Peu importe ce que les gens penseraient, Hermione savait que son enfant était un enfant de l'amour, l'amour de ses parents qui lui raconteraient leur histoire ainsi que leurs choix.

Ils expliqueraient que malgré tous les mauvais choix qu'il pourrait un jour faire, son père et sa mère seraient toujours là pour lui et que tout peut se réparer avec de l'amour.

A cet instant, Hermione sut qu'elle raconterait leur histoire à son fils ou sa fille, pour que cet enfant soit préparé aux obstacles de la vie, avec pour exemple, l'amour que ses parents se portaient.


End file.
